At Ease
by Reeny
Summary: Scott is having trouble sleeping, and only one thing can ease his troubled mind and heart....


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back after much procrastination with another story for all the Jott people, and anyone who loves them is sure to enjoy a little Scott fluff! Don't forget to review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic. Enjoy!

* * *

They had come again.

They always came, however intermittently, without fail. Once a month, at least.

Scott was used to being jolted out of sleep from nightmares. Sitting up slightly, he cast a sideways glance at his clock through eyes clouded by sleep. 4:00 am.

The light breeze from the adjacent open window ruffled his hair slightly and he took note of how the pale moonlight filtered through his gossamer curtains and washed over the room in the red haze that he saw the world through.

Sleep and fatigue pushed at the back of this eyes with burning intensity as salty tears leaked involuntarily out of the corners of his eyes, all the while he stared up at the ceiling with unwavering transfixion. He dared not even to blink, trying so hard to resist what his body so desperately needed. He didn't want to go back there. Not tonight, not again.

He sighed discontentedly, and in spite of himself sank lower into the depths of his bed and the enveloping warmth of his blankets. He laid like that for a while, fighting to maintain consciousness just a few minutes longer, listening to the monotonous drone of the ceiling fan coupled with the nighttime sounds of a softly hooting owl, the crickets...

The all-encompassing sounds proved to be too much. He once again succumbed to a fitful slumber.

_The plane gave an almighty lurch and began its descent from the sky, losing altitude and gaining acceleration every second. Thick black smoke covered the windows and blinded and choked the passengers. The temperature was rising. The occupants of the plane, a woman and two little boys, turned their horrified gazes toward the cockpit door expectantly. A man kicked the door open, coughing and clutching the wall to keep his balance; the tiny plane shook so violently._

_"Daddy...what's wrong?" The six-year-old blonde boy asked, hysterical._

_His father had not responded, but stared at the woman who had begun sobbing, unable to tear his eyes away._

_The older boy with chestnut brown hair and big blue eyes clamped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, willing it all to go away..._

_The mother embraced her two sons, and soon both boys were being roughly and hurriedly strapped to parachutes._

_"Take care of your brother, Scott! We love you both!" his dad yelled, his voice cracking with emotion and barely audible over the roar of the rushing wind._

_"No..." Scott looked up at them with wide-eyed terror when he came to that terrible realization. There weren't enough...only two...they weren't coming..._

_He was only dimly aware of being pushed gently out of the plane; the cold air whipping at his face shook him out of his trance-like state. He pulled the parachute's cord instinctively and watched his brother do the same. Then the plane above exploded._

_Without even time to think, a piece of debris engulfed his parachute in flames, rendering it useless. He was free falling, and screamed like he never had before. Oh god, he thought, closing his eyes tightly. Then waited for the impact..._

"NO!" Scott sat up and yelled into the darkness, hands outstretched protectively.

"Shh...Scott, its okay"

"Jean? Oh Jean, I..." Scott was shaking slightly and wiped away a rivulet of sweat that ran down his forehead.

"I know, I know." Jean said softly. She sat down on his bed and leaned forward out of the shadows, her face illuminated in the soft glow of the moonlight.

Scott felt his tense muscles relax instantly at the knowledge of her presence. He wrapped his arms around her and she gently eased into his embrace. He reveled in the feel of her warm weight pressed against him and breathed her in deeply.

Jean twisted herself around so she was facing him. She locked her eyes with his, a talent she had despite the darkness and his opaque red shades. Faces tantalizingly close, Scott hesitated only a moment before leaning forward one ultimate degree, and kissed her.

The kiss was slow and sweet at first but became progressively more passionate. Hands explored over each other's bodies and lips parted to make way for tongues. Then they broke apart. Scott's hand cupped her face, thumb stroking her skin lovingly. Their foreheads were pressed together to maintain contact, and their breathing was slow and ragged. They smiled at each other before lying down in bed.

I love you she sent to him telepathically.

I love you too, Redd

With her by his side, the two soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

His mind was at ease once again.


End file.
